Ivory Saaladii
Ivory Saaladii (象牙だ単リットル一ジ, Ibori Saradi) is an Arrancar and holds the title as Octava (8th) Espada. She often acts as Laura Liberati's lab assistant and is one of the more reclusive Espada. Appearance Ivory is often regarded as one of the flowers in Hueco Mundo. She has long, wavy blonde hair with bangs stroked to the sides. She has a relatively small face with light-blue eyes and long eyelashes. Her lips are small and the upper lip is considerably bigger than the lower. Her limbs are delicate and feminine, similar to the one of a doll. Her bust is average in terms of size, while her hips are of similar quality. As Ivory detest dress-codes, she usually wear an orange dress and a straw hat to conceal her Hollow mask remains. Her mask remains takes the appearance of a quite regular hairband. Her Hollow hole can be located in her upper abdomen, between her lungs and her stomach. In situations where showing ones affilation to The Arrancar Army is necessary, Ivory usually wears a white nurse uniform with buttons running up on the left side. She is hardly seen carrying her Zanpakuto, due to it's immense size. Personality Ivory is a rather cold, distant, expressionless figure and willing to harm both allies and foes alike if they come in her way. She is ignorant and a selfproclaimed recluse. She only meets up with the other Espada when necessary. Despite the fact that she is very private and secretive, Ivory is not particulary violent and will not participate in battles unless deemed necessary. Before joining the Espada, Ivory was an arrogant individual who researched Hueco Mundo's history. After being held hostage by an Espada, she was traumatized and became a sullen, easily frightened Arrancar. She distanced herself away from the other Espada, fearing that the same thing could happen again with different perpetrator. When meeting other Arrancars, she usually attempts to avoid conversations. This incident may also have led into some sort of madness, as she started to converse to her Hollow dog, Franco, as if it would be peer. She is also rather easily irritated by foolish or senseless behaviour. Though she is rather reclusive and easily terrified, Ivory's rage knows no bounds. Provoking her into her infamous rage is hard, but when angered, she won't stop attacking until her target is completely hacked to pieces. Though not violent, Ivory seems to enjoy disecting defeated enemies. She shares this somewhat sadistic trait with The Tercera Espada. Biography Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect: As the Deputy Head Researcher of Hueco Mundo, Ivory is acknowledged as the second most inventative and scientific head of Hueco Mundo. Laura Liberati, The Head Researcher, has even admited that her subordinate's skill and knowledge regarding poison to be superior to her own. She does apparently enjoy to study nature greater than anything else. *'Master Inventor:' On another point, Ivory's skill succeeds her superior researcher on this very point. Though her inventions aren't as praised as Laura's, Ivory has invented almost three times more inventions than the former. A majority of these inventions are different poisons of varying lethality. Great Spiritual Pressure: Ivory's spiritual pressure is on the likes of an average Captain-level Shinigami, which is constantly leaking from her, especially when angered. Master Swordsman Specialist: The mastery Ivory possess with her oddly shaped Zanpakuto can be considered to be quite high. Even though the razor of the Zanpakuto can only slash, Ivory is skillful enough with it to fight effectively. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: 'In conjuction with her Zanpakuto, Ivory has developed high skill at hand-to-hand combat. As she has to use both her hands while handling her Zanpakuto, Ivory usually knee or kick her opponents before swooping in for the finishing blow with her Zanpakuto. 'Cero: Like a majority of her brethren, Ivory has demonstrated the ability to fire a Cero. Ivory fires her Cero from the tip of her finger. It is green in color. *'Gran Rey Cero: '''As one of the lower four Espada, the power of Ivory's Gran Rey Cero can be discussed. However, it is quite accurate and has a vast range, capable of matching a single attack from a weak captain in Bankai. It is fired from the razor of her Zanpakuto while she is in her sealed form. It is crimson in color. 'Bala: Ivory's used of Bala is very basic. It is formed in her mouth and fired in succession. Although not rapid, it can cause major damage. It is green in color. '''Sonido Expert: Ivory has mastered the basics of Sonido and is capable of using it with great success in battles. Hierro: While her Hierro is not especially strong, it can without doubt block a Lieutenant's Shikai with ease. Enhanced Strenght: Taking her slim stature into consideration, Ivory's strenght is far higher than one would expect. She could easily kick a creature of moderate weight several metres away. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Ivory has the ability to use this technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Like the rest of the Espada, Ivory rarely uses this technique. Zanpakutō Curador (治療師 (不気味な女王) Kuradoru, Spanish for "Healer", Japanese for "Grisly Queen") While in its sealed state, Ivory's Zanpakutō takes the form of a long, thin cross made of wood with a razor attached to the left "arm". *'Resurrecion:' It's release command is "Inject" (注入する, Chūnyū suru). Trivia *Ivory's aspect of death is Fear. *Her themesong is Princess in Captivity by Shiro Sagisu. *According to the Noches Sin Suenõs Guidebook: **Her hobbies are researching and monitoring the Menos. **Ivory's favorite food is Borscht. **She apparently dislikes Rodolphus Koral. **Ivory wishes to fight no one in particular. Category:Espada Category:Female